Alex Nuñez
Alexandra "Alex" Nuñez (b. 1987 in Toronto, Canada) is a Canadian teenager. Alex attends Degrassi Community School in Toronto, graduated in 2006, and currently attends with Paige and Hazel. She is portrayed by Deanna Casaluce. Season 3 Alex first appeared as Jay Hogart's equally rebellious girlfriend. She was always seen with Jay, and didn't have much development. She became a key character when she began to torment Emma Nelson. The feud quickly resulted in a brutal, hallway brawl when she picked the wrong day to harass Emma. Her hatred for Emma was her first and foremost element. Season 4 When Paige Michalchuk needs a job to raise her own money, she decides to work at a movie theater in the mall. When she realizes that Alex is an employee there, she isn't pleased. Alex and Paige have friction at first, but soon grow to respect each other and become friends. Although she never really met Rick Murray, Alex already hates him because of his violence to Terri McGregor. She later tells Emma that her mother and herself are abused sometimes by her mother's drunken boyfriends and therefore knows first hand what domestic abuse is like, which explains why she hates him. Later, Alex conspires with Jay and Spinner to get revenge on Rick by dumping paint and feathers on him during a game show he, Emma, Jimmy, and Toby participate in. She was the only one of the three who conspired to dump the paint on Rick to not get expelled and was sorry for doing it. Rick became the culprit behind a tragic school shooting. When everyone returns to Degrassi after the tragedy, Jay is very insensitive about Rick's death and Jimmy being paralyzed, but Alex says that while he may not need to talk about the shooting, she did, as she felt remorse for her actions. Spinner, most likely, does not reveal her name to Ms. Hatzilakos because she didn't help convince Rick that Jimmy was behind the prank as she already felt somewhat regretful for her actions before the shooting. When Alex feels sick, she goes to the doctor and learns that she has contracted mononucleosis. Confused about how Jay could have given her mononucleosis if she was his only partner, he reveals he's been making out other girls in the ravine. When Alex realizes one of the girls is her best friend Amy, an enraged Alex punches her in the face during rehearsal of their rendition of Dracula. Alex, subsequently, ends her friendship with Amy and breaks up with Jay. Season 5 Paige's ex-boyfriend Matt returns to break up with her, but leaves her with a parting gift — marijuana. Meanwhile, Paige encourages Alex to look for a good university to attend after graduation, although Alex continuously insists that she has 'no future'. Eventually, Alex agrees to attend the college fair, but only if Paige gets high with her, which later leads to an argument between her and Alex about Alex's future. Paige later apologizes, having not realized how bad Alex's home life was. Paige admits that she's scared about the future as well, and she and Alex share a small moment. Alex and Hazel greatly disliked each other, but Paige urged the girls to be nicer to each other, since they were both important to her. In an attempt to bond, the trio went on a shopping trip. After Hazel made a comment about Alex not being able to afford some of the clothes, a fight broke out between them. Paige was tired of the fighting and stopped talking to both of them. They decided to stop fighting, and invited Paige to hang out with them. A humorous and playful cappuccino fight ensued, after which the three girls ended up laughing about it in the mall security office. Season 6 Alex is seen sporadically throughout the first half of season six with Paige, Jay, and Sean. She became a striper because her mom needed the money. Paige and her date again . Relationships * Jay Hogart ** Start Up: Before "Gangsta Gangsta" ** Broke Up: "Secret, Part Two" *** Reason: Jay cheated on Alex with many different girls. Trivia * Alex is the only character, besides Damien Hayes, with the second-most shortest time as a regular (one season), following Darcy Edwards (two seasons), and followed by Hazel Aden and Terri MacGregor (three seasons each). Category:Degrassi: TNG kids